Mi único deseo mi niebla
by BlackHime13
Summary: Acercándose las vacaciones de navidad, el pequeño décimo se siente dolido y triste. Sin poder evitarlo acaba rompiéndose... él solo tiene un deseo... el ojimiel solo quiere pasar esa noche especial a su lado... ¿Alguien se lo concederá? / ¡Christmas Fic! ¡Vamos a celebrar estas fiestas con algo dulce y un poco triste! n.n (Happy End por supuesto)


Oneshot

Un tímido y lindo castaño se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Desde que había vuelto de la escuela que se encontraba allí sentado con aire ausente, hasta el punto de que estaba comenzando a preocupar a su tutor, el cual le miraba desde la puerta.

El ojimiel llevaba suspirando un buen rato y aquello le estaba comenzando a molestar. Ese aire de depresión era realmente notable y, de cierto modo, le comenzaba a preocupar.

- **¿Se puede saber que te pasa Dame-Tsuna?** -preguntó ya cansado el azabache.

- **¿Eh? ¡Reborn! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?** -gritó sorprendido el castaño.

- **Prácticamente desde que llegaste. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.** -dice con voz fastidiada.

- **Eh... no es nada.** -dice un leve susurro el menor.

- **¿Nada? No me hagas reír. No eres nada bueno mintiendo Tsuna.** -comenta con gracia y presunción el de traje.

- **Tienes razón...** -murmuró el contrario.-. **... voy a ducharme.** -dijo para luego salir de su habitación.

El azabache miró como se alejaba su alumno y levantó una ceja extrañado. Lo normal habría sido que le gritase y replicase pero esta vez no lo había hecho. Aquella actitud estaba comenzando a preocuparle de verdad.

Mientras tanto el castaño se encontraba ya en el cuarto de baño, bajo las suaves gotas de agua. Sin poder evitarlo leves lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus precioso ojos miel. Los sollozos eran disimulados por el sonido del agua caer. Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado y con la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

La razón por la que se encontraba en ese deplorable estado era nada más y nada menos que... su niebla. El orgulloso pelo índigo que intentó matarle una vez y que ahora formaba parte de su familia.

Y os preguntaréis... ¿él que tiene que ver en su comportamiento? Pues veréis... el dulce castañito se había enamorado del de ojos heterocromáticos. Este hecho no solo fue sorprendente y difícil de asimilar por el menor sino qué, cuando por fin había decidido aceptarlo y confesarse al mayor... Lo vio besarse con una chica muy guapa, pelirroja y de ojos azules. Aquello destrozó al menor pero decidió guardarse aquella angustia para sí, para que sus amigos no se preocupasen por él.

Estuvo así durante un par de meses, en lo cuales el mayor se había trasladado de escuela junto con su novia, por lo que tuvo que verlos durante los recreos juntos.

Aún así continuó con su dulce sonrisa para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo destrozado que se encontraba por dentro. Todo habría seguido igual sino fuese por algo que le dijo su tutor.

Al parecer iban a celebrar la Navidad todos juntos en su casa y, por todos se refería a sus guardianes, incluidos Hibari y Mukuro, Shimon, Varia, Dino junto con Romario... vamos que iban a quitarle lo poco de tranquilidad que le quedaba a su vida.

Aquello no le molestaba del todo, puesto que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos pero... todo se vino abajo cuando el ilusionista dijo que se traería a su pareja. Entonces ya no lo soportó más. A penas dos días para la víspera de Navidad, el castaño se había derrumbado.

Ese día era en el cual su coraza había caído y lo demostraba con aquellas amargas lágrimas. Daba gracias al sonido que producía el agua al caer puesto que no quería que nadie se enterase de su debilidad. No quería que nadie supiese sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que le faltaba sería que empezasen a atosigarle a preguntas puesto que, como había dicho su tutor anteriormente, no se le daba bien mentir. Aunque eso no significaba que no fuese bueno escondiéndose y ocultando lo que realmente piensa o siente.

Con nuevos ánimos decidió salir del baño. Se limpió los suaves rastro de lágrimas y se aseguró de que no quedaban indicios de lo que había estado haciendo. Después colocó su acostumbrada falsa sonrisa y salió del lugar ya cambiado. Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó hacia la cocina donde podía oír a todos allí sentados haciendo alboroto.

Su sonrisa aumentó en cuanto vio a los niños pelearse como siempre mientras su madre cocinaba alegremente y Reborn bebía su acostumbrado capuchino. Todos comenzaron a cenar y el ambiente pasó rápidamente, sin que nadie notara su extraño comportamiento, lo cual enorgullecía al castaño. Nunca imaginó que sería capaz de ocultarle algo a su tutor, pero al parecer si que había aprendido algo durante todos ese tiempo que el azabache había estado junto a él.

Terminó la cena y Bianchi se llevó a los menores a su habitación para que se fuesen a dormir ya. El castaño permaneció en la cocina ayudando a su madre a lavar los platos mientras que Reborn había desaparecido como acostumbraba a hacer.

- **Tsu-kun.** -le llamó la castaña pero sin dejar de fregar platos.

- **¿Qué pasa mamá?** -preguntó extrañado el menor mientras secaba la porcelana.

- **Eso debería decir yo. ¿Crees que a mí me puedes engañar con esa sonrisa falsa?** -dijo algo molesta pero miraba a su hijo con preocupación.

- **Mamá yo...** -no supo muy bien qué responder.

- **Sé que desde hace unos meses dejaste de sonreír de verdad. Es verdad que al parecer tus amigos no se han dado cuenta de ello pero yo, que soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie, sé muy bien que algo te pasó para que hayas dejado de ser feliz.** -habló con su acostumbrada voz maternal.

- **Mamá...** -susurró mientras sus ojos comenzaba a aguarse rápidamente.

- **No hace falta que me digas que es lo que pasa. Solo quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré aquí para cuando necesites apoyo.** -dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

El menor comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su progenitora. Con ella era la única con la que podía ser tan vulnerable como quisiera puesto que sabía que ella haría todo lo posible por apoyarle, estar a su lado y consolarle lo mejor posible.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que una sombra les estaba oyendo. Este ocultó su rostro bajo su fredora y apretó los puños levemente. Después simplemente desapareció por las escaleras.

Rato después el castaño por fin se había calmado y después de sonreírle a su madre en agradecimiento, se dirigió hacia su habitación para irse a dormir. Al llegar se encontró con que el hitman ya se encontraba en su cama por lo que solo suspiró, se colocó su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente el ojimiel despertó más temprano de lo usual. Suspiró cansado y al fijar su vista en el menor se encontró con que este no estaba. Se extrañó puesto que era demasiado temprano, incluso para alguien como su tutor, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Comenzó a preparar lo que necesitaría para ese día, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Su madre le sonrió y el menor la ayudó a cocinar. Aunque parezca sorprendente el castaño sacó la buena habilidad culinaria de su progenitora por lo que era realmente bueno en ese aspecto.

Una vez terminaron el menor procedió a desayunar tranquilamente y poco después se marchó hacia la escuela. Le pidió a su madre que les dijese a sus amigos que ese día había ido más temprano a clase.

Llegó pocos minutos después de que abriesen las puertas de la institución por lo que había muy pocos alumnos en las cercanías. Una vez estuvo en su salón, simplemente se sentó en su lugar, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos.

Inevitablemente sus pensamientos comenzaron a irse con cierto peliazul. No sabía cuando ni como había sucedido, tampoco porqué pero, lo que sentía por el mayor era algo que nunca había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Kyoko.

Al principio pensó que el que se pusiera nervioso delante del mayor era porque le daba miedo pero, poco a poco fue comprendiendo que aquello no era así. Por que a pesar de estremecerse y temblar cuando estaba cerca suyo, las ganas de verle siempre aumentaban. Se la pasaba pensando en si estará bien o dónde estará. Fue al percatarse de ello que entendió que se había enamorado de él.

Suspiró sin ser consciente de ello, llamando la atención de un par de alumnos que ya habían llegado y que le vieron impresionados por encontrarlo allí tan temprano. El ojimiel ni cuenta se dio de ello puesto que seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

Después de haber llorado siendo consolado por su madre, decidió que seguiría aguantando todo lo que pudiera. No quería preocupar a sus amigos como lo había echo con su dulce madre. Además de que ya era 22 por lo que no quería estropearles las fiestas. Sus amigos eran demasiado importantes para él por lo que no iba a dejar que por un estúpido amor no correspondido ellos la pasaran mal.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, pero entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada sorprendido y se encontró con el beisbolista y su mano derecha. El moreno le miraba con comprensión, pero con su usual sonrisa. El castaño se sorprendió al entender que su amigo intuía que le pasaba algo, pero que no iba a presionarle para que se lo dijese.

- **Yo, Tsuna.** -le saludó alegremente.

- **Buenos días Yamamoto-kun.** -saludó el menor.

- **¡Décimo! ¿Cómo es que se fue sin nosotros?** -le preguntó un preocupado peliplateado.

- **Gomen, Gokudera-kun. Es solo que me desperté temprano y decidí venir antes.** -respondió con la verdad a medias.

- **No pasa nada Tsuna. Nosotros lo entendemos.** -comentó el moreno sin dejar de sonreírle.

Después de esa pequeña charla las clases comenzaron. Para cuando el ojimiel quiso darse cuenta ya estaban en el descanso para almorzar. Como siempre los tres caminaban en dirección a la azotea, pero entonces, un poco más adelante, se encontraba el ilusionista con su novia. Ambos estaban hablando muy felices hasta que ella notó a los tres chicos y los saludó.

- **Hola.** -dijo ella sonriente mientras se abrazaba al brazo derecho del mayor.

- **Buenas.** -saludó el moreno.

- **Hmp.** -gruñó el peliplateado molesto por la presencia del peliazul.

- **Buenos días.** -saludó el castaño con su sonrisa dulce.

- **Etto... ¿de verdad puedo ir a la cena, Tsuna-san?** -preguntó ella algo tímida. El mencionado se sorprendió un poco, pero tragándose la tristeza sonrió para animarla.

- **Claro. Si Mukuro te invitó es porque quiere que vayas y yo no tengo ningún problema con ello.** -mintió descaradamente. Realmente no le apetecía tener que ver como expresaban su amor, pero no quería ser grosero con ella puesto que era una gran chica. Nunca podría compararse con ella por lo que no tenía sentido ni sentir envidia.

Durante la corta conversación el ilusionista no dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedó mirando al castaño fijamente, lo cual solo notó el beisbolista.

Sin más se despidieron y la pareja se fue a almorzar por su lado mientras que los chicos iban por el contrario. El castaño suspiró algo aliviado por no seguir cerca de ellos, pero aquello llamó la atención de la tormenta.

- **¿Pasa algo Décimo?** -preguntó preocupado.

- **¿Eh? No es nada Gokudera-kun. Solo estaba pensando en algo.** -respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas ensayadas. Esa excusa no se la creyó el moreno, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Sin más las clases volvieron a comenzar para, finalmente terminar por aquel día. Como comenzaban las vacaciones no volverían a aquel edificio en unas largas tres semanas, lo cual el ojimiel agradecía bastante.

El menor se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó a pasear un rato. No quería llegar a su casa todavía. Le apetecía estar unos minutos en silencio y así poder pensar tranquilamente las cosas.

Caminando sin rumbo terminó en un pequeño parque al que iba cuando era más pequeño. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia puesto que el lugar estaba algo descuidado ya que hacía bastante que nadie iba allí. Decidió entonces sentarse en los viejos columpios y, mientras se balanceaba lentamente y la brisa le movía levemente el cabello, él se perdió otra vez en sus pensamientos.

- **Nee... ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?** -susurró al viento. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el frío aire cubrirle entero.

- **¿Por qué todo lo malo me sucede a mí? Será que... de alguna forma... ¿me merezco todo esto?** -siguió cuestionándose en voz alta. No se percató de que alguien le estaba observando desde detrás de unos árboles.

- **Sabes... si realmente existes... yo solo tengo un deseo...** -volvió a murmurar mientras abría los ojos y miraba hacia el cielo.- **... mi único deseo …. lo único que realmente quiero... es poder pasar esa noche a su lado... saber que le importo... aunque solo sea un poco.** -finalizó su súplica mientras leves, finas y cristalinas lágrimas huían de sus mieles para recorrer sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas en el proceso.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y, después de sollozar un par de minutos, se levantó del lugar y se encaminó hacia su hogar.

La sombra que le observaba se quedó impactada por el sentimiento de tristeza que había dejado salir el castaño. Siempre le había visto sonreír, pero nunca le había visto llorar y... era algo que no quería volver a presenciar. No al menos por culpa de cualquier idiota.

¿Quién en su sano juicio haría sufrir así a alguien tan dulce como el castaño? ¿Por qué este fingía ante todo el mundo? Suspiró y apretó los puños para controlar la cólera que estaba surgiendo en su ser.

- **¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?** -le preguntó a alguien detrás suyo.

- **Hmp. Eso a ti no te incumbe. Además yo podría preguntarte a ti lo mismo.** -respondió una voz, la cual reconoció como la del ex-arcobaleno.

- **Solo pasaba por aquí.** -respondió como si nada.

- **Eso no te lo crees ni tú.** -comentó burlón el moreno.

- **¿Quién fue?** -preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

- **¿De qué hablas?** -preguntó a su vez el hitman sin entender.

- **La idiota que le hizo llorar.** -dijo con desprecio mal disimulado en la voz.

- **Hmp. No lo sé. Al parecer Tsuna es mucho mejor escondiendo lo que siente de lo que imaginé.** -respondió sinceramente.

- **Pero bien que te diste cuenta de que algo le pasaba ¿no?** -preguntó con escepticismo mientras se giraba a verle a la cara.

- **No fui yo, fue Nana la que se dio cuenta. Yo me enteré cuando él estuvo llorando en sus brazos ayer. Por lo que decidí vigilarlo hoy para saber a qué o quién se debía.** -comentó sin especificar mucho en los detalles.

- **Y supongo que lo habrás averiguado.** -dijo ahora el contrario.

- **Pues la verdad... es que no del todo.** -murmuró mientras escondía sus ojos debajo de su fredora.

- **¿Hablas en serio?** -preguntó seriamente.

- **Así es.** -respondió de igual forma.

- **Pero algo sospechas ¿no?** -volvió a cuestionar.

- **Eso sí pero... ¿que harás cuando te lo diga?** -preguntó mirándole retadoramente.

- **Solucionarlo.** -respondió prepotente.

- **Hmp. Pues vas a tener mucho trabajo puesto... que probablemente tú seas el problema.** -sonrió con arrogancia al ver la cara de estupefacción del otro.

En aquel momento una ráfaga de aire azotó ambos cuerpos y la luz de la luna los iluminó. Una cabellera peliazul junto a unos ojos de distinto color se dejaron ver.

- **¿Qué quieres decir con que yo podría ser el problema?** -preguntó enojado.

- **Quise decir lo que dije. Observé bien a Tsuna y solo se comporta extraño cuando tú y tu noviecita os acercáis.** -respondió como si nada.- **Así que... mas te vale solucionarlo como dijiste.**

Después de decir aquello desapareció del lugar, dejando a un peliazul realmente sorprendido y sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante aquella información.

Por otra parte, el castaño ya había llegado a su casa y se fue directamente a su habitación. Se tumbó sobre su mullido colchón y en pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido puesto que se sentía realmente cansado emocionalmente. Su madre subió a decirle que bajase a cenar, pero al verle con un rostro tan pacífico decidió dejarle dormir y avisó a los niños de que no hiciesen mucho escándalo para no despertar a su hijo.

Para cuando el moreno llegó a la casa se encontró con que el menor dormía incluso con el uniforme escolar puesto. Suspiró y le pidió a la castaña que se encargase de cambiarle puesto que no sería bueno que el ojimiel durmiese con aquello puesto. Después simplemente cenó y él también se marchó a dormir, pensando en cuales serán las acciones del ilusionista.

A la mañana siguiente todos en la casa despertaron temprano, exceptuando al castaño que seguía durmiendo como un lirón. La castaña se dirigió al centro a comprar junto con los niños mientras que Reborn se dirigió a hacer unos cuantos preparativos para la noche siguiente. Cuando el castaño despertó no había nadie en la casa. Bajó a desayunar y pasó todo el día tranquilamente entre pensamiento y pensamiento.

Así fue el día siguiente también solo con la diferencia de que por la tarde estuvieron todos ayudando a decorar la casa y preparar la cena para cuando llegasen los demás. Ya entrada la noche, sobre las 20:30 h comenzaron a llegar los amigos del ojimiel.

Primero fueron Yamamoto y Gokudera junto con Dino y Romario. Después le siguieron Shimon y Varia para, finalmente llegar Hibari junto con Kusakabe y Mukuro quién, para sorpresa y extrañeza de todos vino solo con la panda de Kokuyo.

Evidentemente el padre del castaño junto con Basil y la resta de ex-arcobalenos también asistieron a la cena. El ambiente era ameno entre los presentes hasta que llegó la hora de dar los regalos. Como siempre que se reunían a Reborn se le ocurrió la "gran" idea de organizar un pequeño concurso de talentos y algunos juegos más para así hacer más entretenido ese intercambio.

Después de unos cuantos gritos, risas y peleas entre más de uno de los invitados todos habían recibido sus regalos. Para entonces ya casi era medianoche por lo que un poco cansado el castaño se encaminó hacia su habitación para poder alejarse un poco de todo aquel ruido.

Llegó a la estancia y se dejó caer boca arriba en el colchón. Suspiró aliviado y cuando iba a abrir los ojos sintió como alguien se los tapaba con una mano.

- **¿Pero qué mmph...?** -no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando unos labios aprisionaron los suyos. Le devoraban con pasión y lujuria. Sentía la lengua contraria enredarse con la suya de forma pasional. El contacto era tan salvaje y sorpresivo que algunos hilos de saliva se estaba escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios unidos para ir bajando por su mentón hacia su cuello.

Algunos minutos después ambas bocas se separaron y el castaño soltó un gemido al por fin ser capaz de recuperar aire. Respiraba agitadamente y, dentro de la poca lucidez que le quedaba, se percató de un detalle muy importante.

- **¿Mukuro?** -preguntó sorprendido. El mencionado quitó la mano de los ojos ajenos y sonrió divertido.

- **¿Como supiste que era yo?** -preguntó.

- **Porque...** _ **"eres el único por el cual mi cuerpo se estremece de esta forma"**_ **.** -pensó pero entonces agitó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.- **... eres el único que utiliza guantes de cuero.** -respondió con la voz todavía entrecortada por el beso.

- **Kufufufufu ya veo...** -susurró para sí mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** -preguntó con la voz algo quebrada el menor, el cual seguía tumbado.

- **¿Hacer qué?** -se hizo el desentendido.

- **¡Besarme!** -casi gritó mientras miraba al contrario con sus ojos levemente aguados.- **Tienes novia. No deberías de andar haciendo estas cosas y menos conmigo.** -murmuró dolido mientras se cubría los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

- **Primero escúchame antes de comenzar a pensar de más y hacerte ideas equivocadas.** -habló el mayor mientras apartaba el brazo ajeno y limpiaba las leves lágrimas que los ojos castaños habían liberado.

- **¿Qué?** -preguntó el ojimiel.

- **Es verdad que tenía novia... pero rompimos ayer. El trato fue que estaría con ella tres meses y si durante estos conseguía que sintiese algo por ella entonces seguiríamos, pero sino, romperíamos en el acto.** -explicó sinceramente.

- **No lo entiendo.** -comentó el menor mirándole confundido.

- **Verás...** -suspiró para luego seguir.- **... hace unos meses se me confesó y yo la rechacé. Un par de semanas después lo volvió a intentar, pero consiguió la misma respuesta. Entonces se enteró de que había alguien que me gustaba y se empeñó en decirme que ella era mucho mejor para mí que esa persona. ¿Hasta ahí me sigues?** -preguntó consiguiendo un asentimiento del contrario.- **Bien... como estaba harto de ella le dije que nunca se podría comparar con la persona que quiero, pero entonces insistió hasta el punto de hacer una apuesta. Durante tres meses se esforzaría por ser la mejor novia y así intentar conquistarme, pero si por lo contrario no lo conseguía se daría por vencida para siempre.** -terminó de explicar mientras miraba fijamente los orbes miel.

- **Vale... creo que lo entendí.** -dijo el menor, pero todavía tenía algunas dudas por resolver. El mayor pareció darse cuenta por lo que sonrió dulcemente ante la ingenuidad del castaño.

- **Si te estás preguntando el por qué te besé... fue porque estaba harto de que pensases que salgo con esa pesada y no quería seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti.** -comentó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla tiernamente.

El castaño se sentó sobre la cama y le miró confundido y algo sonrojado.

- **¿L-lo que... sientes por mí?** -preguntó cohibido y sonrojado.

- **Kufufufufu así es. Estoy enamorado de ti... por lo que no soportaba verte tan deprimido por mi culpa.** -dijo sinceramente. Aquella confesión hizo que el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas se intensificara, pero por otra parte también se sorprendió por lo último que dijo el mayor.

- **¿Lo sabías?** -preguntó sorprendido y avergonzado.

- **Me di cuenta de que actuabas extraño pero... no fue hasta hace un par de días que descubrí por qué.** -dijo mientras sonreía divertido al ver como los tonos de rojo iban cambiando en el castaño.

- **Y-yo... ve-verás...** -murmuró nervioso. No sabía que decir. Su cabeza estaba realmente confundida por toda la repentina información.

- **Kufufuffufu... solo dime lo que llevas tanto tiempo guardando. Sé sincero.** -le dijo dulcemente. El menor le miró a los ojos y pudo ver la sinceridad en los orbes ajenos por lo que sonrió tiernamente.

- **Mukuro yo... te amo.** -susurró para luego sonrojarse lindamente.

- **Yo también te amo Tsunayoshi.** -respondió el mayor con otra dulce sonrisa. Entonces besó linda y castamente al ojimiel, pero se separaron al sentir una rápida luz.

Ambos se separaron para ver a la madre del castaño sonreír contenta con una cámara en mano. Había fotografiado ese dulce acto entre su hijo y su nuevo novio. El castaño se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver como allí en la puerta se encontraban todos y cada uno de sus amigos y familia.

- **¡Mamá!** -gritó avergonzado a su progenitora.

- **Gomen cariño... pero subí a avisarte para que bajases y no pude resistirme a tan linda escena.** -comentó feliz la mujer.

- **¡Nooooo! ¡Mi niño!** -gritó el rubio padre mientras lloraba a mares y salía corriendo para seguidamente encerrarse en su habitación.

- **Me alegro por ti Tsuna.** -comentó la lluvia sonriente mientras arrastraba hacia abajo a un Gokudera convertido en piedra a causa de la impresión que le causó todo aquello.

Así uno a uno fueron felicitándole todos sus amigos o, en algunos casos solo ignoraron todo lo ocurrido, para luego retirarse y volver a la fiesta que había en el salón, dejando otra vez a la recién nombrada pareja solos.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que el menor hizo un puchero en son de protesta que causó una leve risa en el mayor.

- **¿De qué te ríes?** -preguntó molesto el ojimiel.

- **Kufufufufu es solo que... me pareció realmente lindo ese gesto.** -comentó sincero.

- **Jooo...** -se quedó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rojizo.

- **Hmp. Bueno... ¿se cumplió tu deseo?** -le preguntó mientras le abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia sí.

- **¿O-oíste aquello?** -preguntó avergonzado.

- **Así es.** -comentó como si nada. El menor solo se escondió en el pecho ajeno para que este no pudiese ver su gran sonrojo.

- **Idiota...** -murmuró avergonzado.

- **Así me quieres.** -comentó con gracia.

Sin más volvió a besar castamente los dulces labios del menor, antes de que comenzase a protestar, y tras unos cuantos besos más por fin se separó levemente de él y le sonrió con sinceridad.

- **Feliz Navidad Mukuro.** -le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que hubiese habido en su rostro.

- **Feliz Navidad Tsuna.** -respondió ahora el mayor para luego volver a besarle, solo que esta vez, con algo más de pasión.

Aquella noche le demostraría a su cielo, lo importante que era para él... para su niebla.

 _...FIN..._


End file.
